


Les rats et les fées - bonus

by Dilly



Series: Les rats et les fées [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Books, Camping, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Crack, Death Eaters, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, High School, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marauders, Meme, Misogyny, Muggle Life, Music, Nerdiness, Ocean, Partnership, Philosophy, Punk, Punk Rock, Reality TV, Rock and Roll, Unresolved Sexual Tension, crack magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divers bonus à la fanfiction "Les rats et les fées". Bonus n°14 : L'éternel féminin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les vacances d'Angus Russell

**Titre :**  Les vacances d'Angus Russell  
 **Rating :**  PG  
 **Genre :** humour (coquillages et crustacés)

 

* * *

**Les vacances d'Angus Russell**

 

**(première partie, reprise dans le chapitre 16)**

 

Lucius raconta également à son nouvel ami que l'été dernier, feu le noble Angus n'avait pas passé ses vacances à étudier mais rendu visite (pour la première fois) à l'un de ses cousins, le roi Karkarinos 1er, qui n'était autre qu'un crabe géant au fond des mers.

À ce point du récit, Lucius expira un nuage de nicotine et demanda :  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu un crabe avec une couronne, Severus ? C'est assez mauvais goût.

Au début, Angus avait eu quelques difficultés à se faire comprendre, car il ne connaissait pas le langage du royaume sous-marin, et toutes les paroles émises par le monarque brandissant dans sa pince un sceptre ne lui semblaient que sifflements obscurs et « fleucrillements ».  
Mais lui avait été reconnu sans qu'il ait besoin de parler.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?, demanda Severus.

\- Il apprit leur langage bien sûr. Le roi lui avait donné accès à sa bibliothèque. Le problème c'est qu'il s'est mis à lui donner des conseils politiques. Il voulait réorganiser le royaume de manière plus philosophique. Le roi l'a fait enfermer.

\- Dans une oubliette ?, s'enquit Severus piqué d'intérêt.

\- Dans une grande coquille Saint-Jacques. Pour qu'on ne l'entende plus je suppose… Il a quand même fini par s'échapper grâce à une aide extérieure, mais toute cette aventure n'était pas très glorieuse.

 

* * *

 

**(suite et seconde partie, changement de pov)**

 

Il avait fallu à peine quinze jours pour qu'Angus Russell fût enfermé dans une coquille Saint-Jacques de deux mètres de diamètre, entrouverte sur quelques millimètres pour l'aération.

Cela suffisait cependant pour que sa voix traverse et abreuve ses gardes langouste de ses récriminations indignées, réflexions politiques et autres discours philosophiques appliqués à la faune magique de la mer du Nord.

Mais au bout de trois jours de captivité sans autre répondant que le silence des langoustes, Angus Russell, tout stoïcien qu'il était, commençait à désespérer de jamais revoir la terre ferme, et les étangs riches en têtards de son manoir du Cornwall.

C'était sans compter un secours inattendu qui vint de l'extérieur, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses vieilles cartes et registres de bibliothèques. Un morceau de métal s'était glissé entre les dents du coquillage, et se pencha vers l'avant avec force, comme pour faire levier. On aurait dit le bout d'une grande épée très large, comme celle d'un barbare. La coquille finit par céder. Russell recula par prudence, et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière presque phosphorescente de la grande salle où l'on rangeait les coquilles. Mais l'intrus n'était pas un barbare, et l'objet n'était pas une épée.

« Lu... Lucius ? Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? »

« C'est ton elfe qui est venu me voir », répondit crânement Lucius Malefoy. « Heureusement que j'ai eu l'idée de métamorphoser ce couteau à huître, sinon tu pouvais croupir là-dedans pendant encore longtemps. »

« En fait, l'intérieur est plus grand qu'on ne le pense. Il est même assez confortable », répondit Russell en parcourant du regard les rangées de coquilles blanches, puis s'arrêtant sur les corps inanimés des étranges crustacés vigiles.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre », coupa Lucius, « j'ai seulement étourdi les gardes. Il faut aussi que tu récupères ta baguette, sinon on s'en sortira pas. »

« Très juste.  _Accio_  baguette ! »

Une tige de bois jaillit d'une des nombreuses excavations qui creusaient les murs bleus et verts de la salle de prison. Puis ils se mirent à courir.

« Au fait, joli petit ensemble », déclara Russell en toisant d'un air ironique le costume de bain à rayures 1900 que portait Lucius. « Mais pourquoi ce bonnet de piscine ? »

« A cause de l'humidité » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Russell se séchait près de l'âtre de sa maison, emmitouflé dans une couverture rouge, plus pâle qu'un mort.

Lucius était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, habillé de neuf, et refusa la tasse de thé que lui tendit l'elfe de maison.

« Quel regrettable échec… », murmura l'autre, grelottant de froid.

« C'est vrai. La prochaine fois je ne serai pas là pour te sauver.»

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

 

 


	2. En famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite parodie pour détendre l'atmosphère… Après les rats et les fées version « Très cher frère » et « Le nom de la rose », voici la version « Ça va se savoir », célèbre émission de télé-réalité !

 

Un plateau télé. Un public attentif. Sur le plateau, deux chaises et derrière les chaises, deux gorilles (on ne sait jamais). Le présentateur, la cinquantaine, valises sous les yeux, gris de partout, s'avance, micro à la main.

« Aujourd'hui nous recevons un père et son fils. Quand la communication ne peut plus se faire, quand des secrets interdits sont découverts, peut-être vaut-il mieux déballer son sac. C'est l'histoire de beaucoup d'entre nous, c'est l'histoire d'Evan. Et son histoire, ce soir, ça va se savoir ! »

Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds peroxydés entre dans la salle, habillé en noir, avec une démarche de hooligan et un air buté. Il prend place sur l'un des deux sièges.

« Evan Rosier, vous avez quinze ans c'est cela ? »

« Ouais. »

« Vous êtes élève en cinquième année à Poudlard ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et qu'en est-il de vos parents ? »

« Je vis avec mon père. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais bébé. »

« Et vos relations avec votre père, si j'ai bien compris… »

« Mon père c'est un gros dégueulasse ! », s'exclame l'adolescent le visage rouge de colère.

Hurlements du public.

« Voyons Evan, calmez-vous. »

Mais Evan se lève à nouveau et lance au public.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'il a fait ? Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! », s'écrie le public.

L'adolescent se laisse retomber sur son siège, de côté, la tête dans sa main droite.

« Ce putain de connard, j'ai trouvé un catalogue érotique dans sa chambre… Et après, un bon de commande et il avait commandé des trucs de pédés ! »

Murmures du public. Le présentateur s'approche d'Evan.

« Votre père… est homosexuel, Evan ? »

« Oui. »

« Et cela vous blesse ? »

« On est des Sang-Pur, depuis que je suis né il me le répète, et il fait quoi, lui ? Il déshonore la famille, c'malade ! »

« Evan, on sent que vous en avez gros sur le cœur. Mais peut-être que tout ça, c'est à votre père qu'il faut le dire. D'ailleurs, il a lui aussi quelque chose à vous révéler aujourd'hui. »

« Hein ? »

« Nous accueillons donc Sigisbert Rosier ! »

Applaudissements du public. Un homme grand et brun, vêtu à la mode sorcière, la peau mate, fait son entrée. Il s'installe à côté de son fils, qui détourne les yeux.

« Bonjour, Sigisbert. Votre fils ici, a donc appris votre secret. »

« C'est regrettable, mais c'est comme ça. C'est ce que je suis. J'ai tenté de le cacher, car Merlin sait que la société n'accepte pas les gens comme moi. Elle nous considère comme des monstres. »

« Mais  _t'es_  un monstre », siffle son fils, sortant de son mutisme.

« Evan… », reprend son père, lui posant une main sur son épaule.

« Putain mais m'touche pas ! », s'exclame Evan en se levant d'un bond.

« Evan, calmez-vous. »

« Non il m'touche pas lui ! »

« Pourquoi m'en veux-tu à ce point ? Des hommes ou des femmes, quelle différence ? »

« La différence ?! Il me demande la différence ? »

Evan prend à témoin le public, qui pousse des murmures de réprobation.

« Il a même pas honte en plus ! T'as menti aussi à ma mère, c'est ça ? »

Les deux gorilles viennent le faire rasseoir.

« Putain mais ils m'lâchent eux aussi, merde ! »

Il se cache la tête dans les mains.

« Le mensonge… », murmure le présentateur sur un ton philosophique. « Justement Evan, votre père a quelque chose à vous avouer ce soir. »

Murmures du public.

« Evan, je suis sorti avec l'un de tes camarades de Poudlard. »

« QUOI ? »

« C'est la vérité. »

Hurlements du public. Des « Pervers ! » et « Il a pas honte ! » sont lancés par les spectateurs.

« Ce jeune homme, il est venu aussi Evan. Il est derrière ce rideau. Voulez-vous le voir ? Voulez-vous connaître son identité ? »

« Quoi ?! Mais putain j'veux même pas voir sa tronche de pédale ! J'vais lui casser la tête ! »

Il se précipite vers le rideau mais son père le retient. Les deux vigiles se saisissent de lui et l'emportent dans les coulisses.

Stoïque, le présentateur se tourne vers le public.

« Qui est derrière ce rideau ? Nous ne le saurons jamais. Quoique… tout ce sait un jour ou l'autre, on dirait bien… Et ça ce soir, ça va se savoir ! »

 


	3. Nerd un jour, nerd toujours

 

Lucius Malfoy, Alexandre Avery et Angus Russell faisaient la queue à la librairie d'Hogsmeade.

« Je ne comprends pas que Poudlard nous fasse acheter ce manuel d'astronomie clairement dépassé », opina Russell. « J'ai dû vendre trois vases pour avoir assez de liquide. »

« Plains-toi… C'est toute ta maison qu'il va te falloir vendre si tu veux me rembourser un jour », déclara Malfoy.

« Arrête de toucher ma besace. »

« Y'a toujours autant de choses dedans ? »

« Hum, ce que je vais vous dire n'a rien à voir avec l'argent », intervint Avery, « mais je crois que le groupe de filles dans la section des romans d'amour est en train de nous regarder en gloussant. »

« Tu crois qu'on a un ticket ? », demanda Russell. « Hé, elles me regardent ! »

« Que veux-tu, ça doit être tes mocassins à clochetons qui les font craquer », expliqua Malfoy.

Russell remonta la jambe droite de son jean, découvrant un morceau de chaussette Burlington et un mocassin à clochettes.

« T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt parce que mes cheveux ont poussé pendant les vacances ? »

Avery enleva ses lunettes et se recoiffa.

« Je prends la blonde », dit Malfoy.

« Moi je prends celle qui reste », fit Avery.

« Moi ça m'est égal », dit Russell en ouvrant son livre d'astronomie. « Alan a projeté  _L'odyssée de l'espace_  au cinéclub mercredi, c'était un film vraiment superbe. »

Mais les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas, occupés à regarder le groupe de jeunes sorcières qui leur faisaient des sourires.

« Lucius ? »

« Oui Angus ? »

« Si un jour tu vois un grand rectangle de pierre noire, surtout ne t'enfuis pas. »

« Hein ? »

« Il te faudrait au moins cent points de QI supplémentaires pour parvenir à contrebalancer l'activité chaotique et abrutissante de tes hormones. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas asexué comme toi », répliqua Malfoy.

« Je ne suis pas asexué. A moins que tu entendes par  _asexué_  le fait de ne pas avoir constamment envie de La mettre dans les trois quarts de ce qui à Poudlard porte une jupe. »

« Si tu étais si intelligent, tu saurais que les mocassins à clochettes c'est ringard. »

« Faux. Cela me donne un charme pittoresque. »

« C'est ringard. »

« Oh non, c'est reparti », murmura Avery.

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi, malgré mes mocassins, ces filles me  _reluquent_  ? »

« Parce qu'elles ne les ont pas vus de près. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Tu connais l'expression :  _Beau de loin, loin d'être beau_  ? »

« Tu veux dire, celle qui s'applique à Bellatrix Black ? »

« C'est intéressant comme en fait tu as une voix grave quand tu n'es pas en train d'essayer d'amadouer les gens. »

Avery remercia Merlin que la personne devant lui ait fini de payer.

Russell eut un rire emprunté.

« Mon pauvre Lucius, tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu te ridiculises. »

« Sans blague, je croyais que le comble du ridicule c'était les mocassins à clochettes. »

« Tu oublies les pantalons en velours », ajouta Avery, avant de partir avec ses livres payés.

« C'est vrai que le dernier chic », poursuivit Angus en ignorant ces paroles et posant ses livres sur la tablette, « ce sont les cheveux d'un mètre cinquante, raides comme des baguettes avec une raie au milieu. Comme c'est original. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu passes tellement de temps à dénigrer Bellatrix que si tu n'étais pas toi, je croirais presque que tu es attiré par elle. »

« Moi ? Attiré par Bellatrix ? », répéta Russell en écarquillant les yeux.

« Bon, vous attendez quoi pour payer ? Je suis pas le courrier du cœur », fit l'hôtesse de caisse.

« Excuse-moi, mais si Bellatrix était Cléopâtre, je serais l'empereur Auguste et je la ferai défiler enchaînée à l'intérieur de mon Triomphe.»

« Je ne suis pas Radio Histoire non plus », continua l'hôtesse.

Les clients derrière Lucius commençaient à grommeler.

« Ok ok, voici vos sesterces, Matrone », répondit Russell.

Il prit ses livres et se décala sur le côté.

Les trois filles de la section roman d'amour étaient parties.


	4. Camping

 

Il n'y avait que le nouveau comité des préfets pour avoir décidé du thème si anti-malefoyen de cette classe verte : expérimenter le camping à la moldu. Expérience qui avait en tout cas eut pour lui les effets inverses à ceux escomptés, loin de lui faire réviser son mépris pour une partie impuissante de l'humanité qui n'avait ni cheminée ni eau courante dans ses tipis. Et s'il n'y avait que ça... Il aurait au moins aimé pouvoir profiter de la nature. Sa fraîcheur et son silence. Son silence...

"Alexandre c'est quoi tout ce bruit dehors ?"

Son compagnon de tente, roulé dans son duvet, ne put qu'ouvrir légèrement ses paupières enflées.

Mais pourquoi posait-il la question ? Cette voix mate qui, quand elle était en représentation, prenait toujours des intonations ouvertes...

Une tête grecque aux narines frémissantes apparut dans l'ouverture de leur tente, un bandeau de tennis plaquant sur son front ses boucles brunes.

"Angus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Il y a de l'alcool ici", se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le profil droit s'avança, la fermeture éclair défaite, et le reste du corps suivit. La baguette tendue et vibrante, le préfet s'étira en direction de Lucius Malefoy, découvrant sous sa chemise les creux de ses os sous les clavicules, les reliefs minces de ses muscles, faisant saillir la courbe à la fois gracieuse et masculine de son menton, l'éclat de sa peau blanche et de ses yeux clairs sous ses cheveux sombres...

La baguette s'arrêta à deux centimètres d'un Lucius ébouriffé et visiblement en colère, agitée d'un mouvement de vibration de plus en plus intense.

"Tu peux enlever ton truc de sous mon nez ?"

"Pousse-toi."

Confondu, ce dernier obtempéra. Alors Angus saisit un sac qui se trouvait derrière lui et en tira le grand flacon qui mettait la baguette dans tous ces états.

"C'est mon eau de Cologne, imbécile", expliqua un Sang-Pur qui malgré l'adversité campinguesque et son cortège de shorts, barbecues et mauvaise musique, n'avait pas renoncé à toutes les élégances.


	5. La coutume

 

Les Moldus faisaient des choses étonnantes pour Yule, découvrit cet hiver-là Sirius Black, en vacances chez son ami Eric Salinger. En plus d'offrir des cadeaux autres que « La magie noire pour les nuls » ou des berlingots imitant des morceaux d'ambre avec libellule morte intégrée, ils montaient une petite maison, ou plutôt une grange, avec un bébé sur la paille entouré de toute une galerie de personnages, et des animaux.

Un instant il s'imagina ayant réussi sa transformation complète en animagus – lui et les autres.  
Patmol le chien, Cornedrue le cerf, Peter le rat et Remus le loup, autour d'un bébé sur la paille, dont la mère avait de longs cheveux roux de madone.

Ça ferait un joli dessin de carte de voeux à envoyer à Remus dans un an, quand ils seraient prêts.

 


	6. Hallelujah !

Quand on lui demandait ce qu'il faisait à Slytherin, Russell répondait en général que c'était justement l'apanage d'un Serpentard de ne pas être là où on l'attend.

Question roublardise, on devait mettre bien des calembours douteux à son actif. Comme fixer un sort automatique au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch (en l'occurence, Lucius Malefoy), qui pendant un mois faisait s'entonner des choeurs du « Messie » de Haendel chaque fois que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche pour s'adresser à ses équipiers.

Ou encore s'imposer dans les douches communes du stade pour lire un laïus sur l'économie d'eau, au milieu de camarades masculins nus comme des vers, et d'un Lucius Malefoy furieux qui pestait en tentant de trouver une serviette sous les  _Hallelujah_  d'une chorale invisible...

 

 


	7. Fan service

 

Il était 13h45 dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves de Serpentard avaient déjà fini de manger. Alexandre Avery et Lucius Malefoy étaient cependant restés à table pour boire du café.

« Il ne faut pas lui reparler de Bellatrix », murmura Alexandre Avery, « il va devenir hystérique ».  
« Sauf que je ne suis pas sûr que son idée à lui soit la meilleure… »  
Avery toussa pour toute réponse.  
« Il arrive », chuchota-t-il.

Angus Russell tenait dans sa main une assiette couverte d'une montagne de victuailles en tout genre (salade, pommes de terre, tranches de rosbif, œufs), qu'il posa à sa place, juste devant la tasse de café de Lucius Malefoy.

« Bonjour », dit-il.  
« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? », demanda Lucius. « Tu ne vas pas manger tout ça ? »  
« Bien sûr que si. J'ai faim. »  
« Normal que tu aies faim. Tu n'as pas mangé pendant deux jours. Et ça sonne dans dix minutes. »  
« Où est le problème ? »  
« Laisse tomber, je n'ai rien dit », finit par dire Lucius, renonçant.

Angus prit sa fourchette. Puis, les yeux tombant sur sa montagne de nourriture, il fronça les sourcils un instant, comme s'il se concentrait avant un devoir. Il noua sa serviette de table autour de son cou. Lucius eut l'air fortement mécontent. Alors, Angus posa sa fourchette, conscient qu'elle n'était pas l'outil approprié à son entreprise. Il prit la cuillère à soupe, à la grande horreur de Lucius. Puis il la plongea au sommet de la pile de pommes de terre, baissa sa tête pour être au plus près de ces dernières, et en un mouvement indescriptible, se mit à faire passer les pommes de terre et les morceaux de viande dans sa bouche à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Le duvet blond qui couvrait les avant-bras de Lucius commença à se hérisser. Puis tout le reste de son corps se raidit, jusqu'à son cou et à l'arrière de sa tête, rigides. Seul le coin de sa bouche tremblait d'un rictus de rage et de dégoût. Puis son œil droit se mit à cligner. Toute cette statue du Commandeur semblait transpirer le mépris envers un acte immonde et l'électricité statique de sentiments de colère et d'incompréhension longuement contenus. Mais il ne parvint pas à se retenir jusqu'à la fin de l'opération de ravitaillement express d'Angus. Il explosa avant.

« MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI BIZARRE ! », s'écria-t-il.

Angus s'arrêta net, s'essuya la bouche, le considérant d'un air philosophique.

« Je ne suis pas bizarre. »  
« Tu l'es ! »  
« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »  
« Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on mange salement. »  
« Je ne mange pas salement. J'ai mis une serviette autour de mon cou. »  
« C'est encore pire ! »  
« Et puis je te signale que si d'après ton point de vue, je suis bizarre, on pourrait très bien dire que selon un autre point de vue, tu es bizarre aussi. »  
« Ah ah ah. Et lequel ? »  
« Laisse-moi un instant, et prête-moi ton boléro. »

Angus enfila le boléro de Lucius par-dessus sa chemise, se mouilla les mains et se les passa dans les cheveux, pour se les coiffer en arrière. Il se saisit du flacon-pompe qui se trouvait dans la partie intérieure du gilet et s'en parfuma la tête.

« Je vais te montrer comment tu manges », expliqua-t-il.

Il redressa son dos voûté, regarda autour de lui en prenant un air ouvertement dédaigneux. Puis il prit sa fourchette du bout des doigts et piqua une pomme de terre, qu'il regarda d'abord avec mépris avant de la mettre dans sa bouche.

« Je suis Lucius Malefoy et regardez comment je suis élégant et gracieux », commenta-t-il d'une voix nonchalante. « Cette vile pomme de terre cuisinée par des elfes de maison ne mérite pas d'être dans ma bouche. »

« Ça ne me ressemble pas », se contenta de dire Lucius.

« Un petit peu, quand même », murmura Avery.

Mais Lucius avait l'air réellement vexé. Il se leva et quitta la table sans finir son café.

« Tu crois que je peux le finir ? », demanda Angus à Avery.

Avery haussa les épaules. Ce que tous les deux n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'au moment où Angus avait fini son assiette et commençait à boire dans le café de Lucius avec ce qui ressemblait à un très haut contentement, Lucius revint. Sauf qu'en le voyant de loin, on aurait eu de la peine à le reconnaître. Il n'avait plus son gilet, ni sa montre à chaînette. Sa chemise était traversée par la bandoulière d'une besace, et il avait coiffé ses cheveux de manière à avoir une frange, avec quelques cheveux plus courts devant les oreilles. Il s'arrêta à l'autre bout de la salle, dévisageant ses deux camarades, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il les étudiait à distance et qu'il était en même temps plein de naïve surprise. Puis il vint dans leur direction, souriant comme une réclame de dentifrice, et saluant tous les élèves qui se trouvait sur son passage, en félicitant et encourageant certains, avec l'air le plus sympathique qu'on vit jamais. Enfin, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en disant : « Par Merlin ! Je suis tellement débordé, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Je n'ai pas le temps de manger, je viens juste ici pour entretenir mes relations sociales. »

Angus le regardait d'un air sceptique.

« Mais je suis un tel Génie, que je n'ai pas besoin de m'alimenter correctement. Je peux vivre en ne mangeant que des bonbons comme Dumbledore. Je peux même faire mieux que lui… Je vénère ses vieilles chaussettes bariolées qui sentent le vieux. »

« N'importe quoi ! », protesta Angus.

« Et puis, comme l'a dit Nietzsche… » Lucius brandit son index d'un air docte. « Je ne suis qu'un rat de bibliothèque souffreteux qui n'a aucun instinct de vie un tant soit peu saine. Mais ça, je ne suis peut-être pas assez…  _intelligent_ pour m'en apercevoir. »

« Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout », glissa Angus à Avery.

Avery pouffa de rire. « Ça te ressemble trop ! »

« Tu oublies que je suis avant tout un homme d'action. Mais puisque c'est ça, Lucius, le rat de bibliothèque souffreteux ne t'offrira pas de cadeau pour ton anniversaire. »

« Tant mieux. Je ne t'offrirai pas non plus celui que je devais te donner. Je vais le revendre. »

« Fort bien. »

« Ça ne remboursera qu'une goutte de tout l'argent que tu me dois, mais ça sera toujours moins que rien. »

« Je te hais ! », s'exclama alors Angus.

« Ça tombe bien… Moi aussi ! », répondit Lucius.

Macnair, qui passait par là au moment où ces paroles furent prononcées, hocha la tête et pensa : « Ils se haïssent tellement qu'un jour l'un des deux lancera un Avada Kedavra sur l'autre. »

La cloche de 14 heures sonna.

 


	8. Réunion de rentrée

 

Au début de l'année, Albus Dumbledore était passé dans les classes de terminale pour expliquer les enjeux de l'année ainsi que répondre aux questions sur les modalités d'examen.

Russell, qui s'ennuyait pendant ce laïus, et qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que détailler le modèle chamarré de l'excentrique tenue du directeur, chiffonna entre ses doigts une bandelette de papier, puis la fit parvenir par la manière moldue, moins repérable (?), au sieur Lucius Malefoy dont le pupitre se trouvait deux rang devant lui.

La boulette atterrit juste à droite de son encrier. Le Sang Pur la déplia discrètement et lut ces quelques mots, griffonnés d'une écriture courte et nerveuse :

_**Tu crois qu'il en est ?** _

Lucius Malefoy la fit disparaître dans son encrier puis formula une réponse qu'il renvoya à son interlocuteur quand le Directeur eut le dos tourné. Russell l'attrapa au vol et déplia la missive. L'écriture en était délicate et les majuscules, ornées. Il était inscrit :

_**D'où ?** _

Le Préfet fronça les sourcils. Il rédigea rapidement un retour. Lucius déplia la boulette qui lui était adressée :

_**Tu es pathétique.** _

Il ne répondit pas. Russell le regardait, surpris de ne pas le voir écrire. Au bout de cinq minutes, perdant patience, il lança une petite boulette de papier directement sur le dos de Lucius Malefoy. Certains Gryffondors voire même Serdaigles, témoins de la scène, trouvèrent cela très amusant.

Mais toujours pas de retour de Lucius.

Alors Russell groupa deux feuilles de papier épaisses, et il avait cette boulette géante dans la main, sur le point de la lancer, quand Dumbledore, le dos tourné, brisa son élan par ces paroles : « Monsieur Russell, cessez de bombarder de projectiles M. Malefoy, cela commence à devenir suspect. »

L'intéressé devint rouge. Il était en effet le seul à comprendre le terme « suspect » dans son juste sens.

Alors Dumbledore poursuivit et conclut : « Et quant à la question que vous vous posiez, la réponse est  _oui_. »

 

 


	9. 1972

 

« Je veux revenir au début des années 1960, avant que tout ne devienne laid, soupira Angus Russell.

\- Tu as raison, l'atmosphère d'aujourd'hui est sans style, approuva Lucius Malefoy. C'était autre chose à l'époque. Il y avait de la créativité.

\- Oui. A cette époque-là j'étais encore heureux...

\- Et depuis qu'ils sont allés sur la Lune, les Moldus ne se sentent plus.

\- Mais ça c'était super au contraire. Au moins j'avais retrouvé un peu d'exaltation.

\- Tu es tout le temps exalté par tout.

\- Parce que je me force.

\- Et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire à aller sur la Lune. Mon grand oncle y allait trois fois par semaine sur son balai.

\- Hum... Ce ne sont pas les chats qui vont sur la Lune aussi ? J'avais lu ça quelque part...

\- Tu devrais revoir tes sources.

\- Remarque – les chats, les Malefoy... C'est un peu la même chose. »

 

 


	10. Les Damiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le 45 tours complet du groupe de rock pro-mangemort adolescent de Rosier et Wilkes, qu'on voyait chanter dans le chapitre 14 : http://petite-dilly.livejournal.com/729976.html  
> A chanter avec une hargne punk bien sûr (enfin non, faut pas les chanter !!) J'ai même fait la couverture du disque, mais le chat ne fait pas assez peur par rapport à ce que j'imaginais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originellement publié sur Livejournal en 2010 :  
> http://petite-dilly.livejournal.com/787022.html  
> Je précise que ce n'est bien sûr pas à prendre au premier degré.

 

The band  
Evan Rosier (mandolin, vocals)  
Roger Wilkes (double bass, vocals)  
Tony Carrow (drums)  
  
Titres  
Mort d'un Moldu  
Anarchie à Poudlard  
J'sais pas où aller  
Pur et dur  
  
  
**Mort d'un Moldu**  
(Wilkes)  
  
Mort d'un Moldu  
Dans la rue  
Tu détournes le regard  
Mais le sang te regarde  
  
Mort d'un Auror  
Coup du sort  
Jeté dans la Tamise  
Juste partie remise  
  
Mort d'un Moldu  
La perte des illusions  
Abolis les factions  
Et descends dans la rue !  
  
Mort d'un vieux con  
Dans son salon  
Croulant sous l'argenterie  
Ou crevant dans son lit  
  
Mort d'un Moldu  
Dans la rue  
Tu détournes le regard  
Mais le sang te regarde  
  
  
**Anarchie à Poudlard**  
(Rosier/Carrow)  
  
Le Vieux n’a plus vingt ans  
Balai-dans-l’cul m’le troue  
Les profs sont des tocards  
Anarchie à Poudlard !  
  
La Vieille elle perd ses dents  
Malefoy est un vicelard  
Les profs sont trop relous  
Anarchie à Poudlard !  
  
Anarchie, anarchie,  
Je demande… l’anarchie !  
La détention c’est l’oppression  
Et les préfets c’est tous des cons !  
  
Salinger a le sang  
Plus bourbeux qu’un cloaque  
Jodo est un fayot  
Anarchie à Poudlard !  
  
Quant à la magie noire  
T’es censé t’en défendre…  
Tu ferais mieux d’l’apprendre  
Pour pouvoir te défendre !  
  
Anarchie, anarchie,  
Je demande l’anarchie !  
La détention c’est l’oppression  
Et les préfets c’est tous des cons !  
  
  
**J'sais pas où aller**  
(Rosier/Wilkes)  
  
J’sais pas quoi faire  
J’sais pas où’aller  
Mon père s’est marié avec un sang sale  
Et moi j’compte pour que dalle !  
  
Quand t’as la rage  
Contre les sages  
Qui croisent les bras  
Quand rien ne va !  
  
Si t’es un homme  
Prends ta baguette  
Prends pour perpèt’  
Et nettoie Rome !  
  
C’est pas trop tard  
Pour sauver des vers  
L’identité sorcière !!!  
  
  
**Pur et dur**  
(Rosier)  
  
Sang pur, sang pur,  
Sang pur,  
T’es pur et dur !  
  
Sang pur, sang pur,  
Sang pur,  
Mais pas d’futur !  
  
(bis)  
(re bis)

 


	11. Les Mad Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme j'ai mis en scène le groupe des mangemorts, voici leurs rivaux alias les hard-rockeurs hippies de Poudlard. Avec une chanson de Sirius, ce grand songwriter... Ou pas.  
> La chanson ressemblerait à une version hard-rockée de Johnny B. Goode.

**Crédits et précisions**

_***The Mad Dogs*** _

  
Paroles et chant  
Sirius, cheveux longs, jeans patte d'éph', t-shirt à étoiles pailletées, lunettes noires.  
  
Guitare  
Eric Salinger, mêmes pantalons, cheveux longs, blouse folk  
  
Basse et choeurs  
Magda, robe hippie  
  
Batterie et choeurs  
Personnage secondaire dont on ne sait rien  
  
  
  
**My heart is howling** (1975)  
  
*gros riff électrique*  
  
They say I'm the dumbest girl  
Because I only go't in packs  
They say I'm a naughty girl  
Because I am'ounly dressed in Black  
It's true that I have attacks  
Of despair by my yown track  
  
But when I see this pretty guy  
There is a little twitch in my heart  
Like it's gonna bark-bay-shout  
He's got large grey eyes  
And a smile that is so kind  
But he is a so looney man  
When the full moon comes at night  
  
Refrain  
And I when I see him (choeur : heah!)  
My heart is howling (choeur : yeah!)  
And when I'm with him (choeur : heah!)  
My heart is screaming (choeur : yeah!)  
And then I'm longing (choeur : nooh !)  
Running in round and round and round and round  
When he is not here  
  
-Jet de bouteille venu du public, en direction de Sirius-  
« Tu mouilles, pédale ! » (ressemble à la voix de Rosier)  
« Chiennasse ! »  
  
*solo de guitare d'Eric Salinger en mode Jimmy Page*  
  
Autre voix à l'adresse du guitariste : - Tu sais pas jouer ! (ressemble à la voix de Wilkes)  
Encore une autre voix : - Ton zeppelin crame, sang d'bourbe !  
  
Sirius : - Si vous êtes pas content vous avez qu'à partir bande de fachos !  
Rosier : - J'vais où j'veux hippie d'mes deux !  
  
*roulement de batterie*  
  
Oh-oh Mooney guy  
They don't know your wild side  
But I am like you  
An animal in disguise  
With soft canine eyes  
Let me paw you so tight  
  
Refrain  
Cause I when I see you (choeur : heah!)  
My heart is howling (choeur : yeah!)  
And when I'm with you (choeur : heah!)  
My heart is screaming (choeur : yeah!)  
And then I'm longing (choeur : nooh !)  
Running in round and round and round and round  
When you are not here  
  
Sirius : *danse comme un fou*  
Salinger : *grosse guitare*  
  
*sifflets dans le public*  
Wilkes : - C'est trop pourri !  
Rosier : - Arrête de t'prendre pour Iggy Pop pauvre tache !  
Carrow : - Remboursez !  
Magda : - C'est un concert gratuit, débile !  
Carrow : - La ferme salope !  
  
James : *se gratte le bas du visage nerveusement, en se demandant si il a bien entendu ce qu'il a entendu *  
  



	12. Le meme du sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originellement publié en 2010 sur Livejournal.

Un vieux meme qui a circulé il y a quelques années : il s'agit de rédiger une liste d'actions, les personnages y expliquant comment préparer/manger un sandwich, selon leur personnalité et leur comportement habituel.

 

 **Lucius Malefoy**  
  
1\. Tournez autour du sandwich en lui jetant des regards sexuels.  
2\. Fumez une cigarette.  
3\. Arborez un regard mystérieux, énigmatique et chaste.  
4\. Dites des choses incompréhensibles car de seconde main au sandwich.  
5\. Caressez le sandwich dans le sens de la mie.  
6\. Repoussez le sandwich avec un air dédaigneux.  
7\. Allez pleurer dans les toilettes.  
8\. Revenez auprès du sandwich et câlinez-lui la mie pour vous faire pardonner.  
9\. Répétez les étapes 4 à 8 à l'infini.  
  
  
**Severus adolescent**  
  
1\. Mangez votre sandwich Leader Price en silence, seul, dans le noir.  
2\. Pensez que vous n'êtes même pas digne d'un sandwich.  
3\. Accusez Sirius Black d'être responsable de vos malheurs (et en l'occurence, du mauvais goût de votre sandwich).  
  
  
**Roger Wilkes ( _Runaway boys_ )**  
  
1\. Dites que vous vous mangeriez bien un sandwich, mec.  
2\. Préparez-vous un hot dog tranquilou.  
3\. Réalisez que votre meilleur ami en est tout excité.  
4\. Exploitez le potentiel érotique de la saucisse, afin de vérifier que votre vue ne vous a pas trompé.  
  
  
**Angus Russell**  
  
1\. Décidez avec pompe et grandiloquence d’inventer une nouvelle recette de sandwich.  
2\. Réalisez avec consternation que vous êtes trop pauvre pour en acheter les ingrédients.  
3\. Empruntez de l’argent à Lucius Malefoy.  
4\. Mourez de façon mystérieuse avant d’avoir parachevé votre oeuvre.  
  
  
**La mère de Bellatrix**  
  
1\. Demandez à votre elfe de maison de vous préparer un sandwich.  
2\. Coupez le sandwich en petits morceaux.  
3\. Coupez l’elfe de maison en petits morceaux.  
  
  
**Gwénolé :**  
  
1\. Débouchez une bouteille de cidre pour accompagner votre sandwich.  
2\. Mangez votre sandwich, long comme un bras.  
3\. Expliquez à Severus que ce sandwich symbolise son mal être et que c'est pour cela qu'il faut le manger.  
4\. Expliquez à Lucius Malefoy qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il mange son sandwich avant sa date de péremption.  



	13. Le téléphone moldu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble écrit à l'occasion d'un arbre à drabbles sur Live Journal.

(Mars 1973)

 

« J'évite de téléphoner depuis que j'ai failli être étranglé par un fil de téléphone moldu », expliqua le jeune Lucius Malefoy avec dédain.

« Moi j'adore téléphoner », répliqua Angus. « C'est très amusant, ce cadran avec des trous dans lequel il faut passer un doigt pour qu'il tourne jusqu'à atteindre le bon numéro. Et ne pas voir le visage de son interlocuteur laisse plus de choses à l'imagination. »

La tête de Lucius pivota lentement vers l'autre, pour le toiser avec un regard à la fois totalement sceptique et un peu dégoûté.

« Tu devrais vraiment surveiller tes fréquentations. »

« Ma fréquentation s'appelle Horloge Parlante Nucléaire. »

« C'est quoi encore, ça ? »

 

 

 

 


	14. L'éternel féminin

(1974)

 

« Je n’arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce que tu peux trouver à cette fille », répéta Angus devant son assiette vide. «Alexandre, peux-tu me passer le pichet d’eau s’il te plaît ? »  
  
Avery lui tendit le pichet ; Lucius répliqua.  
  
« Bellatrix Black est d’une famille noble, elle est riche et… ouvre les yeux, elle est canon. »  
  
« J’ai beau les ouvrir, tout ce que je vois c’est qu’elle est stupide. »  
  
« Elle n’est pas stupide. Elle a quatorze de moyenne ! »  
  
« C’est bien ce que je disais. »  
  
« Tu es d’une mauvaise foi… Je crois que ne j’ai jamais vu quelqu’un avec autant de mauvaise foi… Alexandre, passe-moi le sel. »  
  
Avery lui passa le sel.  
  
« Et même, Lucius », reprit Angus en agitant un index démonstratif, « admettons que sa note moyenne ne soit pas le reflet de ses véritables capacités intellectuelles. C’est une fille... »  
  
« Et ? »  
  
« Les femmes sont inférieures aux hommes en ce qui concerne le domaine intellectuel, c’est bien connu. »  
  
Lucius écarquilla les yeux.  
  
« Et tu sors ça d’où ? »  
  
« Cela a été scientifiquement prouvé par les Moldus. Le cerveau masculin est structuré pour être le plus performant en ce qui concerne la logique et la systématisation.»  
  
Avery tourna la tête pour regarder autour d’eux. Il n’y avait que Parkinson et Sanchez encore à table.  
  
« Ceci dit Lucius, je t’accorde que c’est une généralisation statistique. Il y a des femmes qui ont des cerveaux d’homme. Comme Pimprenelle par exemple. Et des hommes qui ont un cerveau féminin, comme toi par exemple. »  
  
Lucius s’arrêta au milieu de sa bouchée de pudding.  
  
« Mais tu as d’autres qualités », ajouta Angus en lui donnant une tape (consolatrice ?) sur l’épaule.  
  
« Lesquelles ? », répondit le blond, les yeux mi-clos de résignation.  
  
Angus sembla réfléchir, se pinçant le menton.  
  
« Tu es beau. »  
  
« Merci de me concéder cela », ironisa Lucius.  
  
« Je veux dire, de l’intérieur. Pas comme Bellatrix. Crois-moi, elle est comme ces noix, toutes lisses à l'extérieur, mais quand on les ouvre, on s’aperçoit qu’elles sont toute pourries. »  
  
« Hé bien dans ce cas, tu as de la chance, toi tu es parfait. »  
  
« Non », répondit Angus. « Moi aussi je suis comme la noix. »  
  
Il se leva et prit ses affaires.  
  
« Sinon je ne t’aurais pas dit toutes ces choses horribles », ajouta-t-il, avant de partir.  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as une écriture féminine, Lucius. Il n'y a pas de mal à cela. »  
  
« Parce qu'étant donné certains de tes propos sur les femmes, j'ai étrangement l'impression que ce n'est pas un compliment. »  
  
Le ton d'Angus  se fit brusquement froid.  
  
« Pff, tu t'intéresses aux femmes uniquement parce qu'elles sont pour toi une source possible de plaisir. Mais cette information est malheureusement restée bloquée dans ton subconscient. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas pas si j'ai une façon féminine de tracer mes lettres », répliqua Lucius d'une manière légère qui contrastait avec la dépression de la dernière saillie de son interlocuteur, « mais moi au moins, je ne me suis jamais _habillé en femme_. »  
  
Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots en remuant les sourcils, puis prit un air content de lui.  
  
Russell rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.  
  
« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »  
  
« Cette information doit être restée bloquée dans ton subconscient. »  
  
Ils ne dirent plus rien. Lucius continuait de prendre des notes avec un sourire en coin, l'autre regardait devant lui tandis que la rougeur sur son visage s'éteignait progressivement, par plaques.  
  
« Je trouve quand même que ton écriture est très élégante et délicate », finit par dire Russell en bégayant à moitié.  
  
« Merci. »  
  
Le Préfet fronça les sourcils.  
  
« D'ailleurs cela me rappelle que j'ai vu quelqu'un, récemment, qui écrivait comme cela... Un élève de Serpentard... Mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom. »  
  
« Ah oui ? »  
  
« Il est en quatrième ou cinquième année, je ne sais plus... Petit, très pâle, avec des cheveux noirs très raides un peu gras... »  
  
Il mima des cheveux longs, puis se toucha le nez.  
  
« Avec un nez aquilin... Tu ne l'as jamais vu ? Les épaules rentrées, toujours fourré à la bibliothèque... »  
  
« Je ne vois vraiment pas. »  
  
« Snarke.. Sarpe... Quelque chose comme ça. Et quand je dis qu'il a les cheveux gras, je n'exagère pas. »  
  
« Tu n'as qu'à regarder sur tes fiches. »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison. »  
  
Russell sortit de sa musette un jeu de fiches vierges marquées seulement des lettres de l'alphabet, sur lesquelles il fit glisser sa baguette.  
  
« Voilà, _Snape_ ! En quatrième année... Severus Snape, mère sorcière, père moldu. Extrêmement brillant en potions (génie ?). Renfermé. Problèmes avec James Pot- »  
  
« Tu me les prêteras ? »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tes fiches ? »  
  
« Tu peux toujours rêver... »  
  
« Et tes dossiers sur les profs ? »

« Ils sont à moi ! »

« Allez, vas-y, t'as même pas quelque chose de croustillant sur Dumbledore ? »

« Non. »

« Sur McGonagall alors ? Agni ? Méliès ? »

« Hum... »

 

 


End file.
